dumbledoresarmyroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Echostar
Archives http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/c/c7/File-manager.png *Archive 1 *Archive 2 *Archive 3 *Archive 4 Returning Hullo. It's SkyTimeGirl. I think I'm going to return to the wiki, but using this account instead of SkyTimeGirl's. Lead The Careers 14:46, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Rps Just pointing the way for you: *Paige Turner's Office *Headmaster's Office *Ashley Flame *Head of Ravenclaw's Office I'll add any others I find :P. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :...and I'm sure Ashley would hear about what happened to Lily in The Great Hall at the Gryffindor Table, then continued in the Hospital Wing. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:13, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Two things!! Okay, two things, one I made a new character that needs sorting. Amethyst Wolfskill. Second, Melody6 needs help on her template, and I've beentrying to help her, but.. Well, I suck at HTML coding. Can you help? Lissyboo 01:19, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorting If you get the chance, I know there's people needing sorting, so if you or one of your team could get to it, that would be great. If they're still there tomorrow, I'll try to get to them. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:32, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Sorting/ My Character Is it okay if I wait until July 5th (Then I will have been an active user for a month) and then send in another sorting request (With a change of name)? Melody6 12:49, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Ghost Hullo Echo. I'm making the ghost of Lyndsay Willis - do u want to roleplay? Lead The Careers 18:34, July 4, 2012 (UTC) : I know, I've seen it :) Reminds me how good roleplayers u and Bond are. Somewhere private, where Ashley and Lyndsay are alone. Get a page off here if u like :) Lead The Careers 18:42, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Divination Textbook Hey! So, as I said on my blog, I have drafted a Divination Textbook all in template pages, but I wanted you to check it out before I made it official. Here are the pages: *Intro *Chapter One *Chapter Two *Chapter Three *Chapter Four *Appendix Please, tell me anything wrong with it or just go in and fix it yourself. And when you think its good enough, just tell me so I can finalize it. As I am looking for activities to quell my boredom whilst housebound, would it be acceptable if I were to proofread the Divination textbook listed just above here? I have edited the "Wandlore Woods" article, if you would care to see my handiwork before commenting. Jiskran 18:40, July 5, 2012 (UTC) What would be the best way to send my comments on the textbook, and to whom should I address them? Jiskran 18:55, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thats fine with me! -Football444 http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/camphalfbloodroleplay/images/3/30/Squee.gif DEATH NOTE ROCKS!! 14:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Blocked DOL has been banned for three days for multiple reasons that you can see on her Talk Page. Once that ban is up, if she's making more characters, please let me know. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Character Hi. I've created a new character called Jerry Appleton and he's a right ladies man. He's two-timing girls right now - I was wondering if he could get close to Ashley some how? He's a sixth year. Lead The Careers 17:38, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Then Jerry and Lewis can be rivals. Where shall we RP? Lead The Careers 17:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Judge Hey, could chu judge Dunstan le Fey's task please :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:45, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Quidditch I will. I was trying to give Hufflepuff a little time to put together a team, but will now be posting each day as normal for the matches. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:59, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Admin Update When it says "An administrator has just posted an update.", how does one "check it out"? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 20:34, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Alex. PS Sorry to hear about the problems your sister's having. Hope it gets cleared up soon. A Godmoding I could use your help with a clear definition of the above term. If I have grasped the concept correctly, it means making decisions for other players without their participation or consent, or declaring outcomes to an action, rather than just the attempt. Would that cover it? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 06:28, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sorry I'm Sorry, i wont do it againI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:48, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Sandbox Simply put, how do I create one for myself? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 20:00, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Gratitude Thank you so much for your help. I'm off to play in my sandpit right now. Take care, Alex Hi Echo... I'm terribly sorry about not posting in the house tournament, and of course completely understand that my character was disqualified. I've just been very busy (see my blog) lately -innactive really. Again, sorry about this and hope I can take part in the next wiki event when I'm back... Mistelm helloooo... 17:01, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Owl from Marsye An owl for Paige: Hello Professor! How is divination class going? I hope it is all well. I am currently shuffling between jobs and was wondering if I could write you a textbook for your class; depending on what you want. I could do a complete guide, or ones that focus on specific branches. Please contact me regarding what you would like. Regards, '' ''~Marsye LeClerc-Smith [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 20:53, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Divination textbook Bryans said that this is your project, so I was wondering if I might make a few small amendments. On the whole, the standard is extremely high, and quite frankly, for these purposes, no changes are necessary, but as I'm sure you've gathered, I'm a pedant. Take care, Alex Jiskran (talk) 21:33, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Looking into Divination The intro and the first two chapters have been checked, although I would advise you to go over them again yourself, to ensure that I haven't inadvertently rendered a terminus technicus in some non-standard manner, due to lack of familiarity. I hope to get to the remaining sections shortly. All the best, Alex Jiskran (talk) 22:23, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Dino That's excellent. I love it. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) friends Do you want them to be friends, Bell, Ashley, Lilly,?I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 15:51, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Sections which have, perhaps, too much potential Echo, as I'm trying to bug the bureaucrats only in rotation, I fear it's your turn again. What is your, or the general, feeling about the "East Wing" and the "North Wing" on the Marauder's Map? Both seem to me like potentially enormous locations, rather than single entry ideas. I am similarly uncertain as to the positive merits of the North and West Towers, as that section is beginning to look quite cluttered. Anyone's (of the bureaucrats or administrators) input would be highly valued. Take care, Alex Jiskran (talk) 09:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Update Echo, amid all the earlier busyness I forgot to ask, how are things at your sister's? All the best, Alex Jiskran (talk) 10:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Headmaster's Office You and Lily would beoth be asked to come to the Headmaster's Office after the Order Meeting. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Also, I'll help you out:General RP:Hospital Wing, General RP:Library, Lily Elizabeth Smith, The Three Broomsticks and I'll add any others I find. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Affiliation Talk:Affiliation Criteria. What do you think? If you get a chance, talk a look at their wiki, and post any questions you have on my talk page, and I'll get them answered for us. Are there any other wiki's we should try to affiliate with? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Joining classes? how do your characters join classes? The Dragonlover aka Johanna Mason's biggest fan aka Booklover aka President of the World aka RueButtercup (talk) 14:00, July 14, 2012 (UTC) William Southward Echo, as I was getting rid of some very old, unused and undeveloped characters I ran across this one. The sorting entry said it's yours, so I set up a link back to your page. If it's somebody else's, can you let them know, please? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 23:05, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Banned Hey Echo, SkyTimeGirl here. I'm banned for sockpuppeting, and the ban's infinite (bit harsh). The thing is, it's only sockpuppeting if you create another account to evade a ban - the opposite of what I was doing. Is it possible to reverse a ban? SkyTimeGirl 15:22, July 16, 2012 (UTC) : Do you think I should make another account JUST for this wiki? Can we RP, even though I'm an anonymous user? Lead The Careers / SkyTimeGirl 15:30, July 16, 2012 (UTC) The ban Echo, as you seem to have about the least personally invested in this unfortunate situation, and if the Bureaucrats are going to look into this matter, may I draw your attention to the following:- http://admintools.wikia.com/wiki/Admin_Tools_Wiki:Sock_puppetry which has, as is noted on the talkpage, an incomplete definition. However, on the same talkpage is also states, as is from context presumably standard procedure, this policy needs to indicate how bad sockpuppets are dealt with, how the sockpuppets all get permanently blocked along with their corresponding userspace, while the sockpuppeteer may or may not get blocked depending on his other and associated behaviour. If the issue is already decided, that is, of course, the end of the matter. Alex Jiskran (talk) 16:41, July 16, 2012 (UTC) Wow I take one day off and you completely spam me! :P Alright, let's see here. I'll get to the rp's today. 1) I value your input about the affiliations. I'll double check with Bryans and SoA, but I believe your read on it is right on the money, and was what I was thinking myself, I just wanted confirmation. 2) I have no idea what the Sky story IS. I didn't know she was banned, and have no idea what happened or why. I'll jump on when I get home (2-3 here, so 4-5 there), and hopefully find out what's going on. 3)I have no idea what the "patrolled" chages are, but I'll look into it. 4) I'll take a look at her page, but changing account names isn't sockpuppetry. Sockpuppetry is having more than one account and not claiming they're both yours to gain some sort of advantage, such as more than 1 vote on a wiki etc. It's a serious offense, however, merely changing your account name, and making it public you have/use both accounts is not. If that's all she did, I wouldn't expect her to be banned. I'll check out the situation today, and hopfully get a chance to talk with you later. If there's anything else, let me know. How was camp? Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:22, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I wasn't aware of any of that. I'm glad Bryans was here to take care of it...funny how things like that always happen while I'm off for a day. Anyway, what was the third account? I would just like to root around and see what was said and everything for myself. It's a serious offense, and though I'm normally the forgiving type, in this case I think the punishment fits unfortunately. Guess I'll have to see which rps are no longer valid with her gone. Anyway, thanks for letting me know, as I wonld have wondered what happened. ...and I'm glad you enjoyed camp. Eye opening moments are always worth it. I'll still jump on chat later if you want to talk. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:46, July 17, 2012 (UTC) :What's going on with Forum:Professor Euclide's Duel? Just say it and was curious. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright, I won't ask. :D I was just curious. Still, I do that from time to time, don't I, so I won't begrudge you a secret plotline. If you need help, just let me know. Also, there's a rp for you on the General RP:Hospital Wing. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:33, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Creating characterbox Hi, I tried to contact Bond, but I saw you where on right now. I can't get it to really work. The picture, colours and nick is okay, but there is some random "glitches" in the box as well as under the box. Can you help me with that? Millaindie 17:31, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Chat Echo, I was sorry to drag you into the middle of all that, but I couldn't possibly try to deal with it myself, since I was involved. Would it help, do you think, as it's not important to me, if I put on my profile that I'm over forty, so that poeple like Emma, who understandably has instructions not to deal with unknown men, might be aware ahead? Alex Jiskran (talk) 02:36, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Other than taking her NEWTs, is there anything else Julia has to do before finishing Hogwarts? Eievie (talk) 18:00, July 18, 2012 (UTC) B-Crat Meeting Request When you get the chance, please comment on my Meeting Request. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:27, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :Can you check the link again, as you posted 1pm my time would be best for you...but that's 3pm your time, and above you had posted you would be out of the house at 3pm, so could you clarify for me? Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:28, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the link Echo...good to see and know. I'll make sure to mention this as well... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:13, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :After reading all the way though it, I really appriciate the link. I hate not knowing what's going on...and well, this is something I needed to know about. Thanks again. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:20, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Ministry That's because Karith was the Head of that department...so for now, I would just drop an owl to Tanis Nyt as she's temporary head of the department. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:46, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Wand Echo, as you appear to be the wand specialist, could you possibly look over the character history of Steve_Shunpike and recommend a wand configuration? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 19:07, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Wand quiz I forgot to ask. I know you're not using it at the moment, but would you like me to proof-read the Wand Quiz? Alex Jiskran (talk) 19:08, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Password Because I"'m mysterious like that, I would rather not post it, but if you really want to know, remember to ask me on chat sometime, and I might tell you. :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 19:26, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Bell Reason Bell is out there, she was upset and sad about her father and her mother, and upset at her grandparents and her Aunts.I love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 19:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) Nyt/Euclide First off, I want to thank you for giving Nyt something to do (hence her delighted smile in my post). Also unless you want them to formally introduce themselves I plan to have her already know who he is and probably refer to him as Euclide, occasionally Joseph. If it takes me too long to respond owl me again. Thanks! Kirá (talk) Character Wand Quiz Echo, in order to do the job in character, I have made an extremely long and verbose response to the quiz - not one simple yes or no. Please feel free to pick eight or ten key questions to base your judgment on, and ignore the rest, if you wish. As I say, I felt, to preserve character, it had to be done that way, but there is no reason for you to suffer through it all. Thanks again for doing this, Alex Jiskran (talk) 09:13, July 20, 2012 (UTC) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Steve_Shunpike%27s_Wand_Quiz Hey Echo! Could you add me to the list of peeps on S and S Tnx Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 10:02, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Your character, Ashley Flame, is Prefect + Quidditch Captain. That's not possible in the books. Just pointing that out! (come on chat!!! We can chat about Ashfur!) The Pizza NinjaThrow A Cupcake In My Face... 12:23, July 20, 2012 (UTC) Bathroom If you were looking for Lily, why would you instantly go to a bathroom? Does that not seem as strange to you as to me? Maybe...I donno...the GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM? *sigh* Well, I guess if you want her to be there, let me know and I can be there... Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 20:49, July 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have her in the bathroom, but I won't really have a chance to be on until after church tomorrow, so in about 25 hours. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 17:17, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Wand request Echo, I know I'm a pain, and I apologise, but I've developed a much more detailed backstory (http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jiskran/Ministry_report_on_S_Shunpike_98/2) for Steve, so could I put in a request for a unique wand, sonething with a strong earth connection? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 14:36, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Steve Shunpike Echo, as far as I know I sent you the request yesterday (title:Character Wand Quiz) together with the link to the filled-out form. If not, it's here (warning, it is long, but I explained in the earlier message) http://dumbledoresarmyroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jiskran/Ministry_report_on_S_Shunpike_98/2 Hope this is what you meant by on your userpage. Alex Jiskran (talk) 14:50, July 21, 2012 (UTC) James Euclide Echo, again I know I'm being pedantic, but in the last full paragraph of James' backstory, discussing Joseph's distance, there is an incorrect pronoun, "them" instread of "him". As it stands, it sounds as if Joseph is staying way from the Hufflepuffs, not James. Alex Jiskran (talk) 18:37, July 21, 2012 (UTC) Order Meeting Hey Echo, We are going to be having an Order Meeting on Monday July 23rd at 4:30pm EST. We hope very much you can attend. We hoped you enjoed this formal invitation. xD Hope to C yah then. Quidditch Echo, a quick question. What's the perspective on this site about joining Quidditch teams? Do they allow first years? Thanks, Alex Jiskran (talk) 21:11, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Order Meeting Kinsel will be at the order meeting, but he will have just gotten back from travelling and not know about thinsg that have happened at Hogwarts, trusting the Professor Euclide would have taken care of anything pressing. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Unused character list Echo, I removed Profs. James and DeWith, Bella Russo and Alex Walker, but I lost the rest of your suggestions, so could you just edit the list yourself, when you get the chance? Thanks, Alex Jiskran 20:22, July 24, 2012 (UTC) My chat broke down, do u want to rp *realizes that messges will flood* erm... a whatev. Parchment100pxQuill and Ink 23:54, July 24, 2012 (UTC) WHPS I sent an owl to Bryans about the Assitant to the Co-Head position a while back and he gave it to me, I also signed my character up formally or the Registration page. If I am not able to have that same position, any position will do. Thanks Kirá (talk) Hey Echo, I just noticed it's been a long time sense Professor Euclide has taught or said anything in Dark Arts. And also when we put our spells on our profile, do we have to use the ones that have the Talk Bubble Spell Learned? Please reply Colin687 (talk) 15:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC)Colin687 :I took care of this. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 15:19, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Charater Barant Kelith Black. I thought this might help when you make yours. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:38, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Trial If you wanted to send someone to defend Karith from his mother, you can now at the Ministry of Magic Courtrooms, or he will just try to defend himself. I don't know if your new character would or not, but I thought I would give you the chance if you wanted to. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 22:13, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Posted I Posted Pallas on Lev's PageI love the Cats, and Wolves (talk) 22:56, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Library General RP:Library/Restricted Section. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:15, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Peace Conference The next Peace conference will be held here, and while it will technically begin Saturday, if you want to post early about you arriving, waiting for the meeting to begin, etc, you may. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:47, July 26, 2012 (UTC) GM's No, I'm fine without a GM, as long as you are. Without a GM, duels basically work like this: *A person can move only so much on their "turn" so feel free to move, just not be everywhere or do a bunch of things etc. *You call your attackes. again, you can only cast so many spells at a time, so keep that in mind. *The opponent or target calls if your spells hit or not, or how they are dodging. They cannot just say "The spells missed", but must dodge, block them etc. If they don't dodge, or in any way defend against your spells, they are automatically hit. *After dodging or blocking, you may fire your own spells back etc. *If a spell hits, the one who cast it calls damage. So, here's an example with no GM: So, as you see, that's how it works with a simple example. Honestly, andony without a GM SHOULD be doing it this way, which is why I included the example. So, remember to defend or dodge, or you get hit. You have to call hits on your own characters, which means that you technically could be invincible if you refuse to do that, but if you see that in a duel, it's time to ask for a proper GM. I think tha's the basics, so assuming you're good with that, and we can both follow the rules (make sure I do too, since it's been a while since I did this), I think we'll be good. If you have any questions, or think something's unfair, let me know and we'll either re-write it, or get a GM. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:23, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Eh, the reminder was really so you had it written down somewhere, so when you see other doing this without a GM, you can quickly find it, and go "Oh wait, they're completely messing it up." :P Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 13:28, July 27, 2012 (UTC) So, I'm assuming you want James to live? ...because if not, I can ensure he's dead, but if you want him alive, I'll let him go.Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:08, July 27, 2012 (UTC) :Alright no problem. Kinsel would have put up an anti-apparition spell before he went in...auror traing you know? :P ...and that pretty much woul dhave ended James. ...but since I never said that anywhere, I'll say he forgot this time...but will definatley remember for next time. I hope TT has fun killing him off. :P Good rp, it was most epic. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:14, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Question, would James have been cunning/sneaky/sane enough to trap Joseph or poison him? Kinsel would have Seraph check for it, I just wanted to know if she would find anything. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:46, July 27, 2012 (UTC) DAtDA Class When you get the chance, your Defense Class needs some rping and archiving. Thanks! Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 14:56, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Roleplay Sure, I'm setting up the Rp now in the Headmaster's Office. It will probably we at least a week, possibly more. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 16:55, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: Einar Faris Echo, I've tried to create a candidate for British Minister of Magic, and I'd really appreciate your feedback. Einar_Faris Thanks, Alex Jiskran 12:16, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Feedback Thanks, that's exactly what i needed to know. Alex Jiskran 12:23, July 28, 2012 (UTC)